A disconcerting memory
by Haganemaru
Summary: Comment une journée peut changer à ce point ? Comment un cadeau de Noël peut bouleverser la vie de Draco… et surtout le traumatiser de plus d'une façon. HPDMHP day


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : PWP/HardYaoi/humour un peu noir

**Pairing** : HPDMHP

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Résumé** : Comment une journée peut changer à ce point ? Comment un cadeau de Noël peut bouleverser la vie de Draco… et surtout le traumatiser de plus d'une façon. [HPDMHP day]

**Attention, très longue note, pas très importante mais bon, je les dis quand même.**

**Note sur ce jour particulier pour moi **: Ceci est un PWP en l'honneur du HPDMHP day, le jour du uke et le mois du seme normalement… seulement, le hic est que, le DMHP day est impossible, il n'y a aucun « 31 » juin, donc, impossible de le faire, comme je n'aime pas privilégier l'un et pas l'autre, j'ai donc décidé de faire la solution de facilité en faisant moitié moitié… en gros, 25 jours restant de Juin, 30 jours de Juillet qui font donc 55 et divisé par 2, ça donne : 27,5… 5 juin + 27,5 jours = la nuit du 2 juillet au 3 juillet et le compte est bon \o/

… non, partez pas, je ferais plus de chiffres et de lettres, j'vous jure ! Sinon, je n'invente rien, cette célébration déjà connue chez les Narutiens en temps que NaruSasu day et SasuNaru day a été créée par **Master Of the Rebels**, une auteur anglaise.

**Note informative sur le parcours et le contenu !** Même si mes débuts sur le fandom HP sont soft, il reste un univers que je n'ai pas montré encore clairement ici qui est celui du PWP. J'adore en faire, des longs (souvent), des courts (rarement) mais aussi du détaillé (souvent). Si vous êtes rebuté par le fait de voir Draco et Harry s'envoyer en l'air, la croix en haut à droite est pour vous, je vous aurai prévenu car ce sera du chaud, du hard, du vocal sale et… du long.

Il s'agit enfin de deux points de vue externes. Le premier est de Draco, le second sera de Harry…

**Aller une dernière note pour vous ennuyer**. Je ne parlerai pas de contraception dans cette fiction, il n'y aura pas de grossesse, d'inquiétude sur les maladies etc… tout ce qui aurait dû inquiéter l'humain « normal » dans la vie courante, donc, lecteur innocent (ou pas), pense à te protéger.

_PS : Ne me demandez pas de suite, je fais rarement de suite à mes OS )_

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

Il n'y croyait pas… il ne pouvait pas y croire… et pourtant, malgré sa main droite posée sur ses yeux gris, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les plaintes de plaisir choquantes pour son mental…

Potter… ce putain d'enfoiré de balafré, vainqueur de merde de ce mage noir égocentrique à leurs dix-huit ans, s'envoyait en l'air dans les douches des joueurs de Quiddich… avec… Draco Malfoy, lui-même.

Il y avait un problème dans l'énoncé, comment une journée, qui pourtant avait bien commencé, avait pu tourner à ce point dans le… la… enfin, dans ça ?

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible aujourd'hui.

Draco ôta sa main de ses yeux et observa encore une fois les deux jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans qui s'emboîtaient avec une fougue rageuse devant lui… s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas succombé à sa curiosité… et regardé le morceau de mémoire de Potter.

Tout s'était pourtant bien déroulé dès son réveil dans les cachots où il remplaçait l'ancien professeur de Potions. Severus Rogue avait décidé de prendre une retraite largement méritée et avait confié sa matière à son élève préféré et dévoué, Draco Malfoy malgré la peur que le nom du jeune homme engendrait encore.

Pourtant, Draco n'avait pas pris part à la guerre contre Voldemort en temps que Mangemort actif… il n'avait même pas pris part à la guerre du tout, étant prisonnier dans les cachots du manoir de Little Angleton. La tentative de meurtre envers Albus Dumbledore, ratée pour Draco, et effectuée par Severus Rogue avait rendu fou de rage le mage noir qui avait enfermé le jeune homme après l'avoir torturé de longues minutes à coup de Doloris sous le rire fou de Bellatrix Lestrange, amusée par les cris de son neveu alors que la propre mère du jeune homme se crispait à ses côtés, consciente qu'elle provoquerait la mort de son fils au moindre geste de compassion. La torture avait ensuite été portée sur Lucius, libéré plus tôt d'Azkaban, soulageant de sa douleur Draco qui avait vu son père s'écrouler à ses côtés sous les Doloris de celui qu'il craignait le plus.

Jamais auparavant, il n'avait songé que Potter pourrait les sauver.

Il n'aimait pas Potter, il le haïssait… lui, ses yeux verts si intenses, son sourire rayonnant, son nez droit et fin et ses cheveux noirs en bataille… Draco détestait ce qui ne pouvait être parfait et Potter était le représentant vivant du mot « imparfait ». Imparfait dans sa façon de vivre, de manger, de se vêtir, de se coiffer. Imparfait et incontrôlable, un pur Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes. Certes, il reconnaissait que le brun ne manquait pas de charisme, il était même beau mec comme son père, James, l'avait été avant lui, il avait en lui ce petit « quelque chose » qui attirait le regard et l'attention sur lui et Salazar savait que Draco avait voulu cette attention pour lui. Il avouait même que Potter l'excitait. Il le désirait mais aurait préféré s'avada kédavariser lui-même que de l'admettre à voix haute.

Il ne pensait donc pas que Potter pouvait gagner cette guerre face à ce mage noir si puissant… il n'espérait pas non plus que Potter vienne le sortir du fin fond de son cachot alors que d'autres Mangemorts venaient « passer le temps » à le torturer pendant leur temps libre. Il avait échappé au viol grâce à Severus. Si un homme avait pu s'imposer sur ce terrain, c'était bien son ancien professeur qui venait le soigner mais qui avait ensorcelé le pantalon du jeune homme de sorte qu'une puissante décharge d'électricité parcourait celui qui osait le toucher là ou essayait d'enchanter le tissu pour le retirer…

Niveau ceinture de chasteté remasterisé par Severus Rogue, il n'y avait pas mieux…

Il avait cru devenir fou sous leurs tortures, il savait que Severus ne pouvait pas faire plus que de lui éviter le viol, il perdrait sa position vis-à-vis du Lord noir s'il agissait autrement, mais à ce que Draco avait compris dans les injures qui lui étaient envoyées en tant que « Pute de Rogue », Severus avait sous-entendu une possession sur son anatomie encore et toujours vierge à cette heure. Malgré tout, il tenait, riant parfois de manière folle à la face des Mangemorts pour les flouer et les satisfaire en montrant qu'il perdait l'esprit alors que c'était tout autre… alors que l'espoir restait en lui, qu'un jour, peut-être… il s'en sortirait.

Et ce jour était arrivé quand la porte de sa cellule s'était ouverte sur Harry Potter avec à ses côtés Severus Rogue. Tous deux étaient dans un état plus que fatigué, les cernes creusant leurs joues, mais une étincelle dans leurs yeux révélait leur joie et la fierté d'avoir gagné…

Potter avait vaincu. Et il était venu le chercher…

Pourtant, leurs relations étaient restées les mêmes jusqu'au départ du brun, décidé à faire le tour du monde en solitaire, explorer les villes sorcières pour apprendre le maximum de choses. Il avait rompu avec Ginny Weasley à la surprise de tous et surtout de la demoiselle qui, depuis, s'était consolée avec Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. La raison évoquée pour cette rupture avait été une « incompatibilité » entre eux. Le brun aurait, soi-disant, trouvé trop de points communs entre sa mère et sa petite amie et se serait découvert une aversion pour les rousses au caractère de merde.

Non, Draco n'oubliait pas le Chauve-furie qu'elle lui avait envoyé en cinquième année et il comptait bien lui renvoyer un sort un jour.

Et Potter était parti après le procès des Malfoy, déclarant que les fautes du père ne devaient pas retomber sur le fils et témoignant en faveur de Draco Malfoy à la surprise de tous et surtout du blond lui-même. Il n'avait jamais su que Potter avait été dans la pièce pour le voir échouer dans sa mission de tuer Dumbledore.

Depuis, Draco avait repris confiance. Certes, les biens des Malfoy avaient été confisqués par le Ministère quand Narcissa et Lucius étaient partis à Azkaban, lui laissant cependant une rente suffisante pour lui permettre de poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier usa de son influence en tant que « héros de guerre » et le garda sous son aile, le prenant comme stagiaire à Poudlard, lui faisant passer ses classes en sa compagnie jusqu'à ce que la directrice MacGonagall accepte de l'employer en qualité de professeur à plein temps le jour de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, près de six ans après l'enfermement de ses parents.

Cette année avait pourtant été marquée par l'arrivée d'un nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal en la personne de Harry Potter lui-même. Après six années d'errance, l'ancien Gryffondor avait accepté la demande de MacGonagall et intégré Poudlard. Draco l'avait su en Août alors qu'il l'avait rencontré en sortant du bureau directorial. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Draco avait eu du mal à reconnaître le jeune homme avec qui il se battait adolescent.

Alors qu'il avait gardé une silhouette fine et élégante, soigné jusqu'au bout des ongles malgré les préparations parfois musclées de potions, souvent habillé de noir, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les changements chez le brun.

Il avait grandi, le rattrapant en taille alors que Potter avait toujours été plus petit et plus fin que lui. Sa carrure s'était développée, exit la « crevette Gryffondorienne » comme ils aimaient l'appeler entre eux, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et son torse s'affinait jusqu'à sa taille en un V agréable à regarder. Ses longues jambes semblaient également avoir été musclées, moulées dans un pantalon noir. Potter avait changé de goût vestimentaire. L' « épouvantail bigleux » avait sûrement découvert un sens de la mode dans des pays qu'il avait visités car sa robe de sorcier noire sans manches, fermée sur son torse et montante en un col mao était à la fois luxueuse et de bon goût. Sur l'épaule gauche, il portait une petite plaque métallique avec une sorte de flèche ou de feuille. Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait un écusson ayant pour symbole une balle d'armement moldu que Draco avait vu en feuilletant les livres de cours sur le monde moldu qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité lui-même. La balle était faite d'or, scintillant sous le soleil d'Août qui traversait la fenêtre, entourée d'une sorte de laurier qui le fit tiquer, se demandant à quoi correspondait ce signe. Sur l'épaule droite dévoilée de Potter, il pouvait distinguer un tatouage formant des pattes ou une queue mais Draco ne pouvait voir réellement la forme finale du dessin. Son regard avait navigué jusqu'aux pieds de Potter, les découvrant nus et… parfaits.

Depuis quand Potter avait des pieds parfaits ? Lui-même les avait longs et surtout fins, mais… jamais auparavant, il n'avait fait une fixation sur les pieds d'un autre homme… ou d'une femme d'ailleurs.

Un toussotement amusé l'avait réveillé de son admiration muette et totalement absurde des petons de Potter pour plonger dans une mer émeraude radieuse. Potter… ne portait pas de lunettes. Encore une fois, depuis quand Potter ne portait plus ses lorgnons ronds ? La terre était-elle en train de tourner à l'envers ? Pourquoi les constantes du monde de Draco volaient en éclat à chaque fois avec Potter ? Un sourcil barré d'une fine cicatrice se leva alors que machinalement et sans réfléchir à ses actes, Draco venait d'attraper le menton du Gryffondor pour mieux le détailler mais le brun n'avait rien dit, pinçant ses lèvres comme s'il se retenait de rire et avait continué à jouer à la statue.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts et avaient toujours ces longs cils noirs qui les bordaient mais l'anneau à une arcade sourcilière était nouveau. Son nez était droit mais gardait une marque sur l'arête qui démontrait qu'il avait été cassé et remodelé à un moment de sa vie. Sa bouche était légèrement pincée mais conservait une courbe douce alors que la mâchoire carrée de Potter ne gâchait pas son visage, au contraire, accentuant la volonté de fer du brun. Le long de la joue et remontant sur son front, un tatouage abstrait noir ornait sa peau, dessinant une sorte de vague tribale.

Potter était exotique… et excitant… très excitant.

- Malfoy… ça te dirait de me lâcher en évitant de me baver dessus ?

Même sa voix avait changé, devenant une sorte de ronronnement rauque et sourd, sensuel et sexuel… Putain, mais Potter allait se faire violer par ses septième années.

- Je ne te bave pas dessus, Potter, je constate que tu es toujours aussi moche, voilà tout ! lâcha Draco avec une mauvaise foi assumée.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as attrapé le menton en me fixant avec l'air énamouré d'une pucelle de quinze ans ? ricana Potter.

Potter… était franc. Ça, il l'avait toujours été mais là, il l'était encore plus, coupant un instant la respiration à Draco qui le fixa avec incrédulité avant de grogner entre ses dents.

- Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, Potter… Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Tu n'as pas été prévenu, Monsieur le Professeur de Potions ? souffla Potter en violant son espace vital personnel pour chuchoter à son oreille. Je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ça… ce n'était pas prévu dans le tableau idyllique de Draco. Il y aurait toujours des Gryffondor idiots, des Poufsouffle faiblards, des Serdaigle « Je-sais-tout » et d'intelligents, puissants et fiers Serpentard… mais normalement, il ne devait pas y avoir de Harry Potter dans l'équation tranquille de sa vie. Et ça, encore une fois, cela avait été rajouté sans son autorisation.

- A plus tard, Malfoy.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que Draco était resté figé à sa place sans prêter attention à la haute silhouette féline qui partait en gloussant doucement. Draco avait donc joué à ce qu'il avait été dans son adolescence et… avait fait son caprice face à la directrice MacGonagall sous les rires discrets de Albus Dumbledore qui trônait dans son tableau. La sorcière, elle-même, gardait une étincelle amusée dans le regard en voyant le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, taper du pied en geignant un « Mais il va encore m'embêter » suppliant qui le fit se figer et grogner en partant au pas de charge sous deux rires étouffés.

Non, il ne perdrait pas la face contre ce Gryffondor de merde en se comportant comme un gosse capricieux… Il ignorerait Potter, voilà tout.

Mais ignorer Potter, c'était comme essayer de vivre sans magie… non, mauvais exemple… de faire une potion sans chaudron, de voler sans balais… c'était impossible. Tout dans ses actes hurlait pour l'attention, la façon qu'il avait de manger près de lui chaque soir, le léger frôlement de son bras nu contre sa manche en soie, son regard émeraude brillant et joyeux qui semblait le transpercer quand ils parlaient ensemble…

Car oui, ils pouvaient parler, le monde évolue chaque jour et Salazar et ses potes qui savaient que Draco et Potter ne pouvaient normalement pas dialoguer civilement dans leur adolescence, pouvaient maintenant assister à des dialogues, certes moqueurs et taquins, tout en essayant de pousser l'autre à bout mais sans réussite.

Et il y avait aussi la manie de Potter à le toucher… Où il croyait qu'il aimait être molesté sans arrêt ? D'accord, Draco admettait que la seule molestation qu'il avait subie du Gryffondor avait été son épaule et encore pour lui sauver la vie d'un hibou blanc apportant une Beuglante flamboyante.

Draco n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur un visage recevant une Beuglante. Cela faisait presque deux mois que Potter était revenu à Poudlard quand le hibou était arrivé pendant le déjeuner, survolant rapidement les tables avant de s'écrouler sur celle des professeurs en manquant de heurter Draco dans la foulée. La patte tendue dans un effort qui semblait désespéré, ce fut un Potter hilare qui la décrocha, laissant celle-ci s'ouvrir seule et s'égosiller dans une langue qui intrigua beaucoup de monde, surtout en voyant leur professeur essuyer des larmes de rire sur ses joues alors que les mots « Baka » et « Teme » revenaient souvent. Un gloussement venant du brun se fit entendre alors qu'il laissait le hibou se nourrir de ce qu'il désirait avant qu'il ne reparte aussitôt sans réponse, laissant la Grande Salle dans un profond silence, tous les regards sur Potter qui riait d'une Beuglante étrangère.

- Allez, Potter, dis-nous ce que c'était !

- Juste des amis japonais que j'ai quittés au début de l'été qui se rappellent à moi. gloussa Potter.

- Des amis ? ricana Draco avec un sourcil hautain. Qui t'envoie une Beuglante ?

- Disons que j'ai oublié de prévenir que j'étais installé… et pour une « blague » que je leur ai faite avant de partir.

- Raconte ! intima Draco en plissant les yeux.

- Bon, pour la petite histoire, je suis arrivé au Japon en Avril l'année dernière, j'avais entendu parler d'un village de sorciers qui œuvraient sans baguette… mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient tous des Animagi de combat.

- Des quoi ? releva Minerva.

- Des Animagi de combat, prof… Minerva ! se reprit-il sous le sourire de la directrice. Ce sont tous des animaux de très grosses tailles, tels des tigres, des panthères, des loups et autres encore qui peuvent user de la magie sous leur forme animale.

- D'accord… et ensuite ?

- Et bien, j'ai transplané en pleine réunion et au beau milieu de la séance où les plus jeunes le devenaient à leur tour… et j'ai été enfermé illico presto dans leur prison.

- C'est bien toi, Potter, foncer dans un village de sorciers sans savoir ce qui t'attend ! ricana Draco.

- Ouais, ouais ! soupira Harry en remarquant que sa petite histoire attirait également l'attention des élèves, tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Bref, un des hommes présents est venu me voir, Naruto, de son prénom, et nous avons dialogué un long moment avant qu'il ne se porte garant pour ma libération et m'a conduit chez lui… sans prévenir son petit ami, lui-même en « mission » à ce moment-là.

- Attends… il t'invite chez lui alors qu'il était en couple sans prévenir son compagnon ? Il est fou ? s'exclama Draco avec une moue étrange sur les lèvres.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que Naruto était sensé ! rit Harry en portant une tranche de bacon à ses lèvres. Donc, je suis resté chez lui et j'ai découvert « tranquillement » le charme du village quand… Sasuke est revenu. Là, j'ai dû apprendre à courir très vite car j'ai eu une panthère noire très territoriale au cul, essayant toutes sortes de sorts pour m'attraper et me dépecer.

- Joli… donc, ce Sake était la panthère ?

- Sasuke ! corrigea Harry avec un rictus. Ouais, c'était la panthère. Naruto l'a arrêté en se transformant à son tour dans sa forme animale qui est un tigre à dents de sabre monstrueusement grand.

- Grand comment ? demanda Hagrid.

- Il vous arriverait aux épaules, Hagrid ! indiqua le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Bref, je me suis lié d'amitié avec eux et j'ai vécu chez eux jusqu'à fin Juillet. Ils m'ont « offert » ma forme animale de combat même si je n'ai pas pu apprendre à maîtriser la magie sous cette forme, j'ai mis trop de temps à voir l'animal. soupira Harry en boudant.

- Et tu es quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Une panthère noire… enfin, j'aurais été un chat si je m'étais arrêté au chaton que j'avais aperçu. Etrangement, cela les avait fait rire quand j'ai dit être un chaton.

- Et le pourquoi de cette Beuglante ? demanda Minerva en souriant.

- Disons que je suis parti en sous-entendant une relation entre Naruto et moi à Sasuke et juste avant de transplaner, j'ai roulé un patin à Sasuke devant Naruto… ceci explique cela, ils désirent me tuer quand ils me reverront.

Le silence se fit dans la salle en apprenant que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait embrassé un autre homme, amenant un rictus narquois sur le visage de Potter qui regarda Draco du coin de l'œil. Certains semblaient dégoûtés à l'idée de deux hommes s'embrassant, d'autres intéressés mais Draco s'en fichait… il songeait à cette information horrifiante.

Non, Draco n'était pas jaloux de savoir que Potter avait embrassé un autre homme… il était sûr et certain qu'il était moche si bien ce Sauke…ou Sasuke comme il le dit. Potter pouvait très bien laisser sa bouche traîner n'importe où cela lui était égal… complètement… Il allait d'ailleurs préparer une potion mortelle au cas où ce Sasuke viendrait à Poudlard recommencer à mêler sa salive à celle de Potter… c'était dégoûtant à imaginer.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi il l'avait embrassé ? Est-ce que Draco embrassait n'importe qui ? Les quelques relations sexuelles qu'il avait eues depuis le départ du brun avaient été faites dans le cadre relatif d'une maison de passe sorcière très chic où la règle d'or était le « no-kiss », pas d'embrassade. Il n'avait jamais embrassé ses amants ou ses maîtresses donc où était l'intérêt de Potter à fouiller la cavité buccale d'un autre ?

Il ne comprendrait jamais Potter.

Les cours avaient repris, les relations entre Draco et Potter avaient stagné dans une ambiance décontractée mais un peu froide. Draco connaissait le parcours de Potter, les lieux qu'il avait visités et avait failli s'évanouir en voyant sa forme Animagus… comment un animal de cette taille pouvait exister ? La tête lui arrivant aux épaules, les yeux verts étincelants de sauvagerie, Draco avait vu les muscles rouler sous la fourrure sombre avant que des étincelles noires ne se forment devant ses yeux tandis que le monde basculait lentement, le brun l'avait alors rattrapé et assis sur un bureau de la salle où ils étaient.

Draco n'avait pas manqué de s'évanouir ! Que nenni, le monde avait basculé, nuance… il n'avait pas eu la trouille de la forme sauvage de Potter… Et même si Potter lui avait massé les épaules et les tempes, positionné entre ses cuisses, il n'avait pas apprécié l'attention, il subissait avec un dédain forcé…

Draco était fier de son nom de famille…

Et Noël était arrivé… et avec Noël, la venue des cadeaux. Un petit écrin avait été déposé sur sa table de nuit, l'inquiétant sur le fait qu'une tierce personne avait pénétré dans ses appartements privés, mais quand Draco s'était appuyé sur ses coussins couleur vert émeraude -qui n'avaient aucunement la couleur des yeux de Potter, il tenait à le préciser- pour prendre la petite boite, il avait seulement trouvé une carte avec ces quelques mots « Joyeux Noël Malfoy » écrits de la main du Gryffondor.

Un cadeau de Potter… à se méfier donc… mais aucun de ses sortilèges de détection n'avait révélé une blague de mauvais goût et Draco avait pu ouvrir l'écrin, découvrant une fiole de liquide argenté accompagnée d'un autre mot « Regarde-la seul » qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Où Potter se croyait pour lui donner un ordre ? Si Draco avait envie de le voir avec d'autres personnes, il le ferait, par Salazar !... D'accord, il n'avait personne sous la main, mais s'il avait eu ses amis avec lui, il y aurait songé… et non, Blaise n'était pas un ami proche… d'ailleurs, il avait oublié de lui envoyer un hibou cette semaine, donc, il n'était pas proche.

Et la journée avait vite filé. Potter était parti pour être avec les belettes et Granger, renouant cette vieille amitié au lieu de la passer avec lui… oui, il reviendrait ce soir pour être là dès demain mais il n'était pas ici pour l'instant. C'était donc avec un peu d'appréhension que Draco s'était dirigé vers son bureau où il gardait l'ancienne Pensine de Severus. La pièce en elle-même n'avait que peu changé, toujours assez austère, froide et distinguée. Les murs étaient recouverts de potions brassées par Draco qui aimait prévoir la moindre demande, qu'elle vienne de l'infirmerie ou d'ailleurs et il continuait de fournir Lupin en « Tue-loup » car il avait appris à connaître cet homme calme depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce n'était pas dit que Draco aurait offert ces potions mensuelles à un autre loup-garou. Fenrir Greyback aurait pu s'accrocher pour qu'il lui en donne, il avait d'ailleurs remercié Lupin de l'avoir tué cet enfoiré de carnivore.

C'est avec un doigt hésitant qu'il avait débouché le flacon en regardant la Pensine de pierre sculptée avant de verser le contenu à l'intérieur de la potion de révélation. Ensuite… ensuite… il avait plongé, se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

Et il revenait enfin à ce qu'il pensait au début… il ne pouvait pas y croire… c'était impossible…

Mais vrai, Potter lui avait envoyé un souvenir de lui, nu dans les vestiaires de Quiddich de Gryffondor à ses dix-sept ans. Même si Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer les fesses musclées du brun, il cherchait encore le but exact de ce « cadeau » assez étrange. Il venait de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte quand Potter… ou son lui adolescent… s'était figé avant de se retourner vers lui en grognant. De ce que Draco pensait, Potter venait de perdre un match. Et le seul qu'il avait perdu en sixième année, juste avant qu'il ne parte de Poudlard pour la guerre, c'était contre Serpentard…

Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas comment un souvenir pouvait le voir… Draco se dandina, conscient que Potter nouait une serviette autour de sa taille qui ne cachait rien de son corps fin et musclé à la fois et se figea en entendant une voix traînante un peu trop familière résonner.

- Et bien, Potter… on a enfin trouvé comment fonctionnait une douche ?

- La ferme, Malfoy ! Et casse-toi, t'as rien à faire là.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien sur ce coup… comment son lui adolescent tourmenté par Voldemort et sa « mission » avait pu arriver dans ce vestiaire encore vêtu de sa robe de Quiddich ? Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui venait de le traverser pour avancer d'un pas lent et aristocratique vers le brun à demi à poil. C'était lui, Draco Malfoy, de la pointe des cheveux blonds gominés vers l'arrière en une coiffure comme son paternel à sa tenue vert et argent… mais c'était aussi lui qui ricanait en violant l'espace vital de Potter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? » songeait fébrilement Draco en se voyant griffer d'un ongle taquin le torse encore humide de Potter, laissant une traînée rouge avant que celui-ci ne le repousse rageusement.

- Tu l'as mauvaise d'avoir perdu, Potter ? Le célèbre Potter, attrapeur de Gryffondor a perdu contre moi, le grand Draco Malfoy ?

- Tu as triché, Malfoy ! cracha Potter. Tu le sais très bien, je ne sais pas comment mais je trouverai et ferai annuler ce match.

- Ooh ? J'aurais triché, Potter ? Mais j'ai quand même gagné, non ?

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! grogna le brun en le fusillant du regard, inconscient que leurs corps se frôlaient alors qu'il était à moitié nu.

Draco ne voulait pas voir ça… et pourtant, il le voyait… il se voyait attraper le poing de Potter, lancé à son visage pour coincer son bras dans le dos humide et nu du brun… pour le bloquer contre les casiers de fer du vestiaire en le maintenant de son corps, ricanant en voyant le visage rougi de rage de Potter. Il assistait à ce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir… en se demandant toujours pourquoi il le voyait… peut-être était-ce un fantasme cochon du Gryffondor ?

- Alors ? C'est vrai, Potter ? souffla Draco en respirant contre les lèvres entrouvertes du brun.

- De quoi tu parles ? articula Potter d'un ton glacial.

- Que le « Survivant » serait porté sur les deux camps.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur toi, Potter…

- Comme d'habitude… lâche-moi, Malfoy.

- … comme quoi, tu aurais regardé avec insistance Crivey dans les dortoirs alors que tu sortais avec Chang.

- N'importe quoi, Crivey est un ami… souffla le brun, rougissant légèrement.

- Et que tu te laisserais draguer sans réagir par Boot.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Est-ce vrai que t'as envie de moi, Potter ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Potter en reculant sa tête. N'importe quoi Malfoy, je ne sais pas qui t'as parlé de ça, mais c'est absolument faux !

- Et pourtant… tu bandes contre moi, Potter… est-ce ton tube de savon ou es-tu content de me voir, Potter ?

Oh… Merlin… il ne venait pas de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Existait-il un sortilège qui pouvait bloquer les paroles dérangeantes d'un souvenir ? Draco ne savait pas mais voulait absolument le découvrir alors qu'il voyait le brun se figer en tendant le bras pour éloigner le corps de Draco du sien… au moins, Potter était réaliste…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de voir que oui… le sexe de Potter était gonflé derrière la serviette… Oh Merlin…

- Casse-toi, Malfoy, ça n'a rien à voir…

- Oh non, Potter… car tu vois, je pense connaître tes petits secrets cochons maintenant.

- La ferme… souffla le Gryffondor.

- Comment tu fantasmes en me voyant ? Comment tu te branles en pensant à moi, c'est pas vrai, Potter ?

- La ferme ! grogna-t-il. Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, Malfoy, ne fous pas ta frustration sexuelle sur moi et casse-toi !

- Ma frustration sexuelle, Potter ? gloussa l'autre Draco fou en avançant pour se coller à lui, le coinçant définitivement contre les casiers. Mais Potter, c'est toi qui bandes contre moi alors que je ne t'ai pas touché… qui est frustré là ?

- Cass… où tu crois toucher là ! s'exclama-t-il en sursautant.

« Effectivement ! Où tu croyais toucher là ! Draco Malfoy, tu retires ta main de la queue de Potter immédiatement… voilà comme ça » songea fébrilement Draco en se cachant les yeux d'une main avant de regarder entre ses doigts l'inévitable. « Non, j'ai pas dit… lâche cette serviette par Salazar ! » la pensée affolée se déroulait alors que la main molestante venait de quitter son joujou pour taquiner le nœud à la taille du brun, le délestant de la protection de tissus blanc.

Un grognement angoissé résonna dans la salle silencieuse et Draco ne savait pas si cela venait de lui ou de Potter alors que la serviette tombait à ses pieds, révélant le sexe du Gryffondor à moitié levé sous le sourire sarcastique du Draco molesteur.

- T'es content maintenant, Malfoy ? grogna Potter. Ravi de voir ma queue ? Casse-toi maintenant.

- Mais j'ai pas terminé, Potter… T'es vierge, pas vrai ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, putain ! cria Potter, furieux d'être acculé en se repoussant contre le casier.

Mais malgré le mouvement furieux, les deux corps restaient mêlés, Draco attrapant les deux poignets de Potter pour les pousser au-dessus de la tête brune, content d'être plus grand que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Potter essaya de reculer le corps de Draco d'un coup de reins qui le fit se figer à son tour en clignant des yeux comme une chouette derrière ses lorgnons.

- Tu bandes aussi, Malfoy.

- C'est que t'es assez sexy comme ça, Potter… et quitte à perdre ma virginité, autant avoir quelqu'un d'assez sexy et que le plus grand mage noir craint.

- Tu peux crever Malfoy, jamais, tu m'entends ! cracha le brun avec hargne… avant de gémir.

« Non non non non non » marmonna Draco dans son coin, les yeux fermés et les mains collées dessus. Il ne venait pas d'attraper la bouche de Potter avec la sienne, pitié, que n'importe qui lui dise qu'il n'était pas en train de rouler un patin humide au Gryffondor.

Et pourtant, les plaintes étouffées de Potter ne pouvaient être diagnostiquées autrement tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec une furie manifeste. La langue du Draco fou sembla être mordue à un moment vu qu'il plaqua le brun plus fort contre le fer douloureux, arrachant un râle de bien-être à Potter qui le fit grogner de satisfaction tandis qu'il le mordait dans le cou…

Et ça, Draco s'en souvenait… de sa crise de jalousie en voyant le suçon violacé, cette morsure d'amour que Potter avait essayé de cacher avec son écharpe pendant près de deux semaines, ignorant en rougissant un peu ses commentaires moqueurs… et jaloux. Qui que ce soit, cela avait été « sauvage »… et maintenant qu'il voyait avec quel acharnement, son lui adolescent mordait et suçait le cou de Potter, il comprenait que la marque ait duré.

- La… lâche-moi, Malfoy… C'est… pas un jeu ! marmonna Potter entre deux gémissements.

- Mais qui te dit que je joue, Potter ? Tu m'excites… et ça dure depuis trop longtemps maintenant…

- Et… ah ! cria le brun en se tendant.

« Je veux mourir » sanglota Draco en voyant avec quelle fougue l'autre blond avait attrapé le sexe tendu de Potter pour le caresser maladroitement et avec une certaine dose de violence. Les bras de Potter semblaient mous alors qu'il essayait de se dégager de sa poigne rugueuse en tordant ses hanches mais il ne put éviter que son opposant ne le fasse bander en une pleine érection, donnant à son teint la couleur rouge du désir. Les yeux de Potter ressortaient encore plus sur sa bouille rouge, la bouche mordue précédemment par Draco restait entrouverte alors qu'il haletait péniblement, tentant de se contrôler.

Comment Potter pouvait essayer de devenir son ami après qu'il lui ait fait ça dans leur adolescence ? Un viol ? Il avait violé Potter ?

« Euh… non, tout compte fait, c'est pas un viol » rectifia-t-il en voyant les bras du brun se nouer autour de sa nuque alors qu'il le lâchait, attirant sa bouche contre la sienne avec violence, le mordant à la lèvre du bas suffisamment fort pour le couper et le faire saigner. Lui-même venait de détacher son pantalon sous sa robe de Quiddich, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un long moment.

Draco n'était pas sur à 100% qu'il allait y avoir une grande scène sexuelle satisfaisante, les deux adolescents se laissant emporter par leurs pulsions. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient beaux ensemble, se complétant parfaitement. Draco si clair et lumineux avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux blonds coinçant sous son corps celui, légèrement hâlé, brun de Potter… Potter qui s'était laissé couché sur le banc non loin sans rien dire, grognant alors que Draco venait de lui écarter les cuisses pour se plaquer contre lui.

- Qui… qui te dit… que tu seras… celui qui est au-dessus.

- Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas… dominer Potter ! grogna Draco.

Sa main gauche se crispa dans les cheveux noirs pour amener la bouche du Gryffondor contre la sienne, l'adulte le vit passer la droite dans les cheveux bruns mouillés pour étaler la légère humidité sur son sexe tendu avant que...

- Un… P... Potter… non plus… putain ! cria Potter soudainement.

« Oh Mer…credi… » cria Draco dans la Pensine en plaquant les mains sur ses yeux… il ne venait pas… il n'avait pas fait ça… il… oh dieu… il plaignait Potter là… grandement…

- Merde… enfoiré ! sanglota presque Potter en se tendant contre l'invasion de son corps, le visage crispé par la douleur.

- Dé… désolé ! souffla Draco au-dessus de lui.

Bien qu'il fût désolé, Draco remarquait par-dessus ses mains qu'il ne se retirait pas du corps chaud de Potter qu'il venait d'enculer durement… d'ailleurs, en voyant un éclair de douleur sur son visage rougi, lui-même avait également mal. Mais jamais il n'avait lu qu'il fallait préparer le terrain avant de pilonner ?

Manifestement non vu que le blond se mettait à bouger maladroitement sur Potter, lui arrachant des plaintes assourdies alors que son sexe se débandait légèrement sous la douleur. Et là… un cri étouffé du brun remplit la pièce alors qu'il se tendait contre lui en écarquillant les yeux. Draco le fixa avec interrogation. Il avait bien vu que son jeune corps avait glissé légèrement, se décalant sur lui mais…

« Prostate ! » comprit l'adulte en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de Potter revenir et son sexe se regonfler de sang. Il avait dû heurter la prostate du brun dans le mouvement, malgré lui. Le corps plus alangui sous la décharge de plaisir facilita les poussées de Draco qui accéléra, donnant quelques coups rapides dans le corps serré et sûrement chaud de Potter avant de crier son plaisir, faisant refermer les yeux de l'adulte avec un grognement consterné. Il n'avait pas fait ça…

- M… merde ! souffla Draco, honteux en se retirant du corps de Potter.

- Pe… Petit joueur ! ricana Potter en essayant de se redresser sans succès.

« Oh non… non » songea Draco en voyant son jeune-lui plisser les yeux en voyant la verge érigée de Potter, encore insatisfait. « Non non non » gémit-il en se voyant tomber à genoux entre les cuisses écartées du Gryffondor, voyant qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait de son intimité maltraitée et se troubla quand son sperme dégoulina à sa suite. Sa main essuya nerveusement le mélange des liquides corporels, laissant une traînée rouge clair sur la peau plus pâle d'une cuisse. Son attention se concentra sur le sexe tendu face à lui… érection qu'il prit dans sa bouche, arrachant un cri surpris et manifestement de plaisir au brun. « Draco Malfoy ! Tu vires la queue de Potter de ta bouche de suite ! » cria Draco en se tendant.

Non mais c'était vrai quoi, à quoi il pensait à… oh… il savait à quoi il pensait alors que Potter se tendait sous ses lèvres, râlant sourdement en plongeant une main dans les cheveux blonds, se crispant sous les coups de langue maladroits de Draco qui, pourtant, le firent jouir rapidement, sa semence giclant sans prévenir avec un râle plus sourd encore, presque un ronronnement. Draco ne se décala pas assez vite à ce que l'adulte comprit en le voyant grimacer et recracher le sperme du brun sur le sol avant de s'essuyer la joue d'un revers de main dégoûté sous le sourire désolé et le regard brillant de Potter.

« Il… m'a joui… sur le visage… je vais tuer Potter… » grogna Draco en soupirant, sachant très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas, ce serait admettre ce que lui-même avait fait. Il regarda les deux adolescents se redresser en se fixant, Draco souriant soudain en coin avec un air narquois sur le visage qui fit plisser les yeux du Gryffondor.

- C'était sympa, Potter… faudra qu'on refasse ça un jour…

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! cracha Potter en se relevant et en attrapant son caleçon dans son casier et en l'enfilant.

- C'est plutôt toi qui es allé se faire foutre là, Potter… remarqua le blond avec un rictus.

- Tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer, j'en ferai autant, c'est tout aussi bien.

- Je me demande ce que Le Lord Noir dirait s'il le savait… songea Draco avec un air lointain.

« Je ne viens pas de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » s'affola Draco en se tendant. Il vit clairement Potter se raidir, dos à lui, la main dans son casier avant de se retourner vivement, la baguette pointée sur son lui adolescent, alors qu'il avait encore son pantalon ouvert.

- Oubliettes ! cria Potter en le fixant, regardant le faisceau de magie heurter Draco avec un air un peu triste sur le visage après.

Draco vit Potter soupirer en se rhabillant rapidement et le rhabiller à son tour, soignant la coupure à sa lèvre avant de le reconduire à la porte pour le pousser dehors avec un « rentre directement dans ton dortoir, une fête t'y attend… » qui le fit partir d'un pas rapide… Potter lui avait retiré un morceau de sa mémoire…

Le jeune homme se redressa immédiatement de la Pensine, la pensée terminée et resta figé un instant, les yeux sur le liquide argenté encore en mouvement. Il avait perdu sa virginité à ses dix-sept ans avec Potter mais n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir… et il comprenait pourquoi.

Certes, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais trahi Potter ainsi, cela aurait montré un sentiment chez Draco dont le Lord Noir aurait pu abuser pendant sa période aux cachots… et puis, il reconnaissait qu'il détestait Potter dans son adolescence, mais pas de là à le trahir comme ça, comme si cette première fois n'était rien pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas de cette phrase hautaine et sarcastique qu'il avait lancée au visage du brun après coup… c'était insultant, comme s'ils marchandaient une chose et non pas un acte intime… ils n'étaient pas amis alors le terme de « sex-friend » n'aurait pu s'appliquer à eux.

Draco se recula jusqu'à aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. Pourquoi Potter lui avait offert cette pensée ? Un remord ? Une envie de partager un souvenir lointain ? Il était conscient que le Gryffondor était plus proche aujourd'hui, largement plus que pendant leur adolescence… mais de là à le désirer ? Il voulait lui faire payer ? Lui faire du chantage ? Chantage à quoi, Potter était maintenant plus riche que lui.

Draco soupira en se décalant, sentant son pantalon un peu trop serré à son goût avant de réaliser que c'était à son entrejambe que la gène était plus présente et baissa les yeux sur lui en se crispant… il bandait…

Par Salazar, il était dans la merde maintenant… et il fallait qu'il sache ce que voulait Potter assez vite.

Malgré sa bonne résolution, Draco ne put lancer le sujet avec Potter. Comment lui sortir ça en le fixant sans penser à ce qu'il avait vu ? Impossible… si bien, il ne s'était rien passé… cela avait été une illusion d'optique, ils avaient dû se battre dans ces vestiaires… ouais, exactement, une bagarre entre eux, comme d'habitude.

Malgré cette affirmation, Draco cherchait dans l'attitude de Potter un petit « hic » qui le ferait s'exclamer avec hauteur qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il savait qu'il savait mais qu'il refusait de montrer qu'il savait qu'il savait… mais rien que d'y penser, Draco en perdait son latin.

Il y avait aussi cette lueur dans les yeux du brun qui l'intriguait. Potter voudrait-il réellement le faire chanter ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi lui avoir montré et donné son moyen de pression ? Draco n'était pas idiot, il connaissait très bien le fonctionnement des Pensines et donc, que cette relation entre eux avait été « retirée » de la mémoire de Potter… Peut-être qu'il n'en voulait plus ? Il regrettait ? Mais s'il regrettait… il regrettait quoi exactement ?

Draco en avait du mal à dormir et ses cours s'en ressentaient grandement. Ses élèves se tenaient encore plus à carreau tandis que ses septièmes années ne bronchaient pas… ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se faire presque lyncher par leur beau professeur quand celui-ci avait le malheur de tomber dans la journée sur l'un d'entre eux en compagnie du sexy-professeur Potter.

Mais Draco n'était pas jaloux, du tout. Si lui avait réussi à détourner Potter à ses dix-sept ans, d'autres pourraient y arriver à leur tour, donc, il se devait de protéger le cul de Potter des assauts des adolescents hormonaux qui zieutaient sa propriété…

Non, il ne venait pas du tout de penser ça… et non, il n'avait pas mauvaise foi.

Il devait y avoir un indice flagrant dans cette Pensine qu'il avait dû louper… et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Draco y replongea près de deux semaines après la première fois… et ensuite, cinq jours après car il avait mal vu une chose… et encore une fois.

Bon, très bien, Draco Malfoy était royalement baisé et désirait Harry Potter… par Salazar, il voulait mourir.

* * *

Harry soupira profondément en voyant avec quelle rapidité Malfoy venait de faire demi-tour alors qu'il le voyait au bout du couloir… ça en devenait gênant.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de la poser sur sa nuque, souriant distraitement à des élèves qui le regardaient en gloussant, passant rapidement devant lui. Il savait que son style avait de quoi étonner, il avait bien remarqué avec le regard fixe de Draco, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, posé sur sa joue avec une question muette.

Enfin, on ne passait pas plusieurs mois dans des familles étrangères sans prendre un peu « d'eux » sur le corps… Et puis, il n'avait pas pu refuser ça à la famille italienne qui l'avait hébergé malgré de longs mois de regard intense et de suspicion de l'un des membres.

Harry se secoua un peu et avança doucement, conscient que Malfoy allait s'enfermer encore une fois dans son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait offert cette fiole, Harry sentait qu'il était étrange envers lui. Malgré le retrait de cette pensée, il avait pu la dupliquer pour ensuite la remettre en lui, désirant garder intact le souvenir de sa première fois avec Malfoy. Même si les deux se détestaient avec acharnement et que cette journée s'était terminée avec un « Oubliettes », Harry l'appréciait quand même…

Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Draco Malfoy se lançait sur vous pour vous faire le cul.

Harry se souvenait des sensations : la gêne, le plaisir, la douleur, la jouissance qui l'avait transpercé quand Malfoy s'occupait de lui… mais aussi la tristesse de savoir qu'il serait le seul à connaître ce moment. Il serait resté éternellement ainsi s'il n'avait pas reçu un hibou de Minerva, lui offrant encore une fois le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry avait rangé son envie d'être Auror depuis un moment maintenant, prenant goût à apprendre toutes sortes de magie dans le monde pour ensuite la transmettre aux autres… et savoir que Malfoy enseignait également à Poudlard avait été le booster supplémentaire.

Il avait eu le temps de comprendre en six années de voyage ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond au caractère de merde. Une part d'agacement, une part de haine, une part d'affection… et une grosse part de désir. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment il pouvait détester et apprécier Malfoy mais de le revoir devant la gargouille donnant sur le bureau de MacGonagall, il s'était décidé…

Il y avait aussi le regard presque fasciné de l'ancien Serpentard sur lui qui avait beaucoup joué.

Il avait donc pris sa décision, il voulait voir ce que cela pourrait donner entre eux, certes, cela ne serait jamais une relation douce et tendre, mais bon, une grosse dose de désir offrirait à leurs engueulades des réconciliations tumultueuses. Il n'aimait pas Malfoy… mais il l'appréciait beaucoup et voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait envoyé ce morceau de mémoire…

Et depuis, ce petit con l'évitait. Il ne pouvait le voir que pendant les repas et encore, le blond fuyait dans son bureau dès qu'il essayait de lui parler.

Harry prit alors la décision d'aller traquer le serpent dans son trou dès ce soir… cela n'avait que trop duré.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, Harry se dirigeait d'un pas lent et félin vers le bureau de Malfoy. Il avait regardé sa carte pour voir la ronde de celui-ci dans les couloirs du château et son retour dans son bureau adjacent à ses appartements. Lui-même était dans la tour de Gryffondor, devenu leur directeur de maison dès son retour. Le jeune homme sortit de derrière le tableau de Charles Atant, un sorcier français de l'ancien temps, toile qui gardait ses appartements alors que son bureau était plus loin. Le bon vieux sorcier lui souriait avec gentillesse et taquinerie… en une grimace digne de Gilderoy Lockart.

- Bonne chasse…

- Je l'espère ! soupira Harry en jetant un regard à sa carte.

Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs, descendant aux cachots où se trouvait le bureau du professeur de Potions. Les tableaux le long des murs étaient presque tous endormis et il était soulagé de voir que la vision acquise avec son statut d'Animagus de forme féline « fonctionnait » également dans l'obscurité de Poudlard, il pouvait ainsi se déplacer dans un noir total et en silence.

Harry se retrouva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait sur le seuil du bureau du professeur de Potions. De la lumière passait sous la porte de bois de celui-ci, montrant que Malfoy était éveillé. Le jeune homme posa sa main à plat sur la cloison et entrouvrit doucement la porte, n'ayant pas envie que le blond prenne peur encore une fois et ne le fuie et entra dans la pièce, découvrant…

Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se lèche celle du bas avec impatience. Si c'était ce qu'il croyait, c'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'espérait.

Mafoy était penché sur sa Pensine, le visage plongé dans les vaguelettes d'un souvenir et les fesses tendues de trois-quarts vers Harry. Celles-ci se voyaient parfaitement malgré la robe de sorcier noire que le blond portait. Sa robe était ouverte et dégagée sur le côté, montrant la jambe tendue du blond, écartée sur le côté de la Pensine alors que sa main gauche partait dans le tissu, démontrant par les mouvements de poignet ce qui semblait être une masturbation assez intense. Un soupir rauque se fit entendre, attirant et excitant, faisant luire les yeux de Harry qui s'avança doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un regard à l'intérieur de la Pensine amena sur ses lèvres un rictus affamé, découvrant ses dents un instant en se voyant sur le banc, acculé et enculé par Malfoy à ses dix-sept ans. Harry tendit le bras, longeant de l'index la colonne vertébrale du blond face à lui, action qui le fit sursauter durement avec un hoquet sonore. Sa main libre descendit le long du ventre tendu de Malfoy, entourant la propre main du blond serrant le sexe tendu et humide de désir.

Un râle de peur résonna alors que Harry sentait Malfoy reprendre connaissance dans le bureau, se crispant contre lui en se redressant, la main durcie sous la sienne. Un grincement de dents se fit entendre avant que le blond ne tourne sa tête vers lui, le regardant du coin de l'œil avec une rage démentie par le sang qui circula plus vite dans son sexe, facilement perceptible pour Harry qui avait quelques doigts posés dessus.

- Potter ! cracha Malfoy avec hargne. Tu as exactement une seconde pour retirer ta main de ma bite avant que je te l'arrache avec les dents.

- Souple… gloussa Harry en serrant légèrement la main, profitant du frisson parcourant son partenaire. C'est intéressant…

- Lâche-moi bordel !

Les mouvements de Malfoy étaient excitants à tout point de vue. Le blond essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Harry reculait les hanches mais celles-ci se frottaient donc contre le ventre musclé du brun. La main serrée de celui-ci suivait les mouvements, branlant à chaque fois Malfoy qui ne put retenir un gémissement, celui-ci résonnant doucement dans la pièce. Son autre main était bloquée par Harry qui avait entremêlé leurs doigts sur la pierre de la Pensine.

- La… ah… lâche-moi… Po… Potter ! gémit-il.

- Non ! souffla Harry dans son oreille, le fixant avec intensité. Chacun son tour, Malfoy.

- Et tu vas… me violer ?

- Disons qu'avec ce que j'ai en main, je dirais que c'est disposé, non ? gloussa-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! grogna Malfoy en rejetant la tête en arrière, cognant presque Harry dans la manœuvre.

- Dans l'autre sens ce coup-ci, Malfoy… dans l'autre sens.

Sur ces mots, Harry l'attira sur le bureau, le retournant face à lui en attrapant ses mains qu'il bloqua avec l'une des siennes sur le bois sombre du meuble. Le sexe tendu de Malfoy ne faiblissait pas, encadré par les pans noirs du pantalon de celui-ci. La lumière dans la pièce faisait luire l'humidité épaisse sur le gland tendu, rougi de désir.

Harry claqua des doigts de sa main libre, déshabillant magiquement Malfoy sous son cri outragé, usant de magie sans baguette. Un ronronnement échappa à Harry en voyant le corps parfait du blond, les muscles tendus sous la peau pâle. Le visage de Malfoy était rougi et légèrement en sueur mais toujours aussi attirant. Si Harry était exotique avec son tatouage et son piercing facial, Malfoy était saisissant de beauté hautaine et froide. Son nez pointu surmontait sa bouche crispée par la rage. Ses yeux assombris par le désir ressenti et la colère luisaient comme ceux d'un renard acculé, sauvages et fascinants. Ses pommettes hautes et aristocratiques étaient rouges mais sans aucun défaut. Harry admirait la peau pâle du blond, si différente de la sienne, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait passé de longues années en plein air avec ses voyages.

Il se rapprocha de sa proie, le dévisageant avec intensité avant de fixer les lèvres humides de Malfoy, celui-ci venait sûrement de se les lécher nerveusement. Son souffle se mêla au sien avant que le blond ne recule la tête, évitant sa bouche qui se perdit près de son oreille, léchant ainsi le lobe sensible de Malfoy qui frémit en étouffant un gémissement rauque. Un halètement se fit plus fort tandis que Harry laissait remonter le long d'une cuisse une main caressante, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau douce du blond. La caresse continua, parcourant les abdominaux dessinés pour venir taquiner un mamelon tendu vers lui.

- Po… Potter… arrête ça… et évite de m'embrasser…

- Pourquoi ? souffla Harry dans son oreille, provoquant un frisson violent chez Malfoy.

- J'a… j'aime pas ça ! gémit-il.

- Ah oui ? répondit le brun en souriant avec amusement. Encore heureux que je ne te demande pas ton avis alors…

- Qu… hmmmm…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement sourd tandis que durement, Harry venait prendre sa bouche entrouverte sur sa question. La langue avide du brun plongea aussitôt entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Malfoy, cherchant le contact intime de l'habitante des lieux qui vint à elle dans l'espoir de la repousser… avant de se mêler à elle, langoureusement. Les bras de Malfoy furent relâchés, lui permettant de plonger les mains dans les cheveux de Harry, crispant les doigts dans les mèches noires pour attirer encore plus vivement celui-ci contre lui. Leurs souffles rauques se mélangeaient avec avidité, Harry comme son adversaire, se mordant parfois dans la rugosité de l'échange.

Un grognement venant du brun se fit entendre tandis qu'il écartait les jambes de son vis-à-vis d'un coup de bassin, se positionnant entre elles pour mieux se plaquer contre Malfoy. Ses mains vinrent saisir les hanches du blond, le ramenant contre lui, lui faisant sentir son érection tendue vers lui. Malgré les propos précédents de Malfoy, celui-ci ne quittait pas sa bouche, la ravageant de sa langue comme s'il avait des années à rattraper. Une de ses mains glissa de ses cheveux et le long de son dos pour se crisper sur ses fesses, le poussant plus fortement encore contre lui. Harry tourna la tête légèrement, suivant le rythme fougueux et ardent de son futur amant.

Malfoy écarta un peu plus les cuisses, se fichant visiblement d'être receveur ou donneur dans cette étreinte, Harry se recula avant de claquer des doigts encore une fois, se déshabillant à son tour. Ses yeux dévoraient l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy qui le parcourait des yeux avec lenteur, cherchant les différences entre l'adolescent qu'il avait appris à connaître et dont il avait désiré le corps et l'homme devant lui. Les muscles du torse de Harry se crispèrent un peu, mais il permit à Malfoy de l'explorer du bout des doigts, ceux-ci caressant ses pectoraux dessinés, pinçant entre le pouce et l'index les tétons tendus, les durcissant encore plus avant que la main ne descende en rythme avec le regard acier. Ses ongles tracèrent de fines lignes rouges sur le corps halé face à lui, avant qu'il ne se fige, le regard agglutiné sur l'érection de Harry…

Soudain, un « Aaah » douloureux se fit entendre. Harry sourit en coin en voyant une main de Malfoy venir entourer la propre érection du blond, celui-ci se courbant un instant en avant en grimaçant, le regard toujours fixé sur le gland percé de Harry. Un anneau ornait le pénis du brun, passant par l'urètre et perçant le frein… Malfoy avait, semble-t-il du mal à réaliser… ou mal tout court.

- Ah putain, j'ai mal ! gémit Malfoy.

- C'est guéri maintenant Malfoy…

- Mais t'es masochiste ma parole ? s'écria-t-il. Déjà que tu me poursuis alors que je t'ai enculé presque à sec adolescent, maintenant ça… t'es fêlé ?

- Je crois, ouais ! gloussa Harry en se rapprochant de Malfoy une nouvelle fois avant de soulever le menton du blond. Faut que je sois masochiste pour te désirer à ce point, Malfoy.

- Je t'emm… mmmmhhh…

Une nouvelle fois, la bouche et la langue de Harry le coupèrent dans sa phrase. Les mains de celui-ci passèrent sous ses cuisses, les relevant contre ses hanches en se penchant en avant, couchant sur le dos le jeune homme qui grogna en replongeant les mains dans les cheveux noirs. Harry se positionna contre lui, laissant sa bouche parcourir le torse fin et pâle de son amant qui se contorsionna un peu quand les dents blanches de Harry se refermèrent sur un téton tendu. La langue chaude et humide dessina des formes abstraites sur les abdominaux de Malfoy avant de croquer le contour du nombril devant lui. Un gémissement surpris le fit sourire avant que sa langue ne plonge dans la petite caverne, simulant un va-et-vient qui se ferait plus loin dans peu de temps.

- Po… Potter… je vais pas tenir… longtemps.

- Petit joueur ! gloussa Harry contre son ventre en se baissant encore.

- Je… haleta Malfoy en se relevant sur ses coudes. Je t'emmerde, Potter… j'ai la trique depuis un moment maintenant, moi….

Un gloussement lui répondit et ses jambes se firent relever sur les épaules musclés du brun, écartant un chemin qui se fit déguster par la bouche chaude de Harry, grignotant du bout des dents la chair de ses cuisses pour remonter entre les deux, frôlant de sa langue les bourses douces et imberbes avant de plonger entre les fesses dévoilées. Un cri au nom de Harry résonna et il se félicita d'avoir pensé à lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce en verrouillant la porte à son entrée. Sa langue parcourut la ligne des fesses de Malfoy, le faisant se tortiller sous lui avec un râle de gêne et de plaisir mêlé. Le bout durci de sa langue titilla l'intimité du blond, lui arrachant un cri plus aigu. Harry se concentra en avançant une main vers les fesses de Draco, sentant sa main se recouvrir de lubrifiant appelé magiquement. Un doigt vint s'appuyer contre le petit trou de Malfoy, le faisant se cambrer en sentant la bouche de Harry remonter le long du sexe tendu jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il attrapa violemment.

Le blond s'accrocha rageusement à ses épaules, dandinant des hanches en sentant un doigt pénétrer en lui doucement, attentif à sa douleur, mais un râle de satisfaction se fit entendre. Même s'il ne sortait que peu, Malfoy semblait être accoutumé à cette caresse vu que son corps se décrispait rapidement sous son intrusion. Un mouvement cadencé s'effectua avant que Harry ne plonge un second doigt en son amant, grognant contre ses lèvres sous l'étroitesse de celui-ci. Malfoy se dégagea de sa bouche, appuyant son front dans le creux de son épaule, regardant le bras de Harry plonger entre ses cuisses.

- Oh… Oh mon… Dieu ! balbutia Malfoy.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais ? gloussa Harry en le regardant du coin de l'œil, concentré sur ses mouvements.

- Van… vantard…

- Si peu…

- Viens… maintenant ! soupira-t-il.

- Bien.

Sur ces mots, Harry retira ses doigts du corps chaud de Malfoy et étala le reste de lubrifiant sur son érection, frissonnant un instant sous le froid ressenti. Il se positionna d'une main contre le corps de son amant et échangea un regard rapide avec lui, avant que celui-ci ne ferme ses paupières pour masquer son regard. Harry le prit doucement, faisant pénétrer son gland percé, crispant sa mâchoire en sentant le corps étroit du blond autour de lui avant de poser son front contre celui de Malfoy. Un souffle rapide se fit entendre alors que les muscles internes de son amant le massaient, tremblant un peu avant de se décontracter peu à peu…

Harry se redressa doucement, attrapant les cuisses de Malfoy pour remonter ses jambes sur ses bras, courbant le corps de celui-ci sur le bureau en le tirant contre le sien. Les bras du blond se nouèrent autour de son cou alors que leurs bouches s'unissaient une nouvelle fois. Visiblement, Malfoy avait oublié son « J'aime pas embrasser » précédent au grand soulagement de Harry. Un retrait doux s'amorça, arrachant une plainte rauque étouffée par leurs mouvements de langue avant qu'une poussée dure ne se fasse, le silence du bureau accueillant les claquements assourdis de peau en rencontrant une autre. Harry mordilla la bouche de Malfoy, gémissant sourdement contre les lèvres gonflées et rouges de celui-ci alors que son rythme continuait inlassablement.

Un retrait doux, une poussée dure… un retrait doux… une poussée dure…

Les plaintes se mêlaient, le tremblement du corps de Malfoy se transmit au sien, les faisant vibrer à l'unisson. Les dents de l'un marquaient le cou de l'autre, une langue passait sur la petite blessure pour se faire pardonner, arrachant un frisson à l'amant torturé, le rythme immuable continuait, Harry essayait de garder son calme même si le blond semblait le pousser à bout, le titillant du bout des dents et de la langue.

Un retrait plus nerveux, une poussée violente…

Le tempo de leurs corps s'accélérait sous leurs soupirs de plaisir qui résonnaient dans la pièce, la lèvre de Harry se fit tirailler avant que Malfoy ne se cambre, rejetant sa tête blonde en arrière. Harry le fixa avec intensité, dévorant son expression de plaisir avec ardeur alors qu'il accélérait la cadence de ses reins. Il regarda la main droite de Malfoy quitter son bras où il se maintenait pour se refermer autour de son sexe tendu et rouge. Le blond se branla au rythme de Harry, râlant de plaisir avant de contracter ses abdominaux en se redressant rapidement, venant chercher la bouche de celui-ci en un baiser rapide et dur alors que son corps se crispait autour de lui.

Harry le dévora des yeux, se reculant suffisamment pour voir le sperme du blond s'échouer sur le ventre pâle, regardant fixement la rougeur sur le visage de Malfoy s'étendre un peu sur la gorge dévoilée par la tête renversée, la bouche gonflée entrouverte qui laissait passer la langue avide qui humidifia les lèvres charnues. Malfoy se mordilla les lèvres, conscient que son sexe se vidait une dernière fois sur son ventre et sur sa main avant de rouvrir les yeux, fixant avec un regard vague ceux de Potter à qui il adressa un sourire hautain.

Le brun le dévorait du regard, ondulant doucement en lui en attendant que les crispations de son corps ne partent, le visage écarlate et le regard fixe et assombri de désir. Malfoy remonta alors sa main souillée de son sperme jusqu'à sa bouche et se lécha un doigt maculé, laissant entrevoir sa langue où luisait maintenant la semence du blond.

Harry se crispa en claquant son bassin contre les fesses de Malfoy, arrachant un gémissement de bien-être au blond qui continuait de se lécher les doigts en le provoquant du regard. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre avant de se pencher pour embrasser profondément Malfoy, partageant le goût de son sperme sur sa langue alors qu'il jouissait dans un cri rauque, remplissant de son plaisir le corps alangui du blond.

Harry posa son front contre le torse haletant de Malfoy, respirant profondément en sentant la main libre de celui-ci se crisper dans ses cheveux pour lui remonter le visage et lui mordre la lèvre, cassant la peau gonflée entre ses dents. Le sang de la coupure se mêla à leurs salives, les faisant grogner tandis que le sexe adouci de Harry ressortait de Malfoy doucement, suivi d'un peu de semence chaude, action qui fit frissonner le blond violemment.

Le jeune homme brun se recula un peu de son amant, le fixant avec patience alors que l'autre homme se redressait sur ses coudes, se fichant que son corps soit étendu nu sur son bureau. Le silence s'instaura entre eux alors qu'ils se remettaient à penser normalement. Malfoy fronça les sourcils et un grognement suivi avant qu'un coup de poing n'atterrisse sur la mâchoire de Harry, le faisant reculer précipitamment avec un râle de douleur.

- Non mais t'es malade ?

- T'as profité de moi, violeur ! s'écria Malfoy.

Harry le fixa avec stupeur face à son incohérence et sa mauvaise foi avant de s'avancer sur lui, plongeant une main dans les cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il l'attira contre lui d'un mouvement du poignet, le plaquant contre son torse sans se préoccuper du sperme répandu sur le sien et grogna contre ses lèvres.

- On a à parler, nous deux…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Potter.

- J'y crois pas, c'est pas permis une telle mauvaise foi, putain !

- Humf…

Encore une fois, la bouche de Harry le coupa, encore une fois, leurs corps s'enflammèrent… encore une fois les bras de Malfoy se nouèrent autour du cou bronzé de Harry…

Encore une fois, ils se retrouvaient… jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se quittent…

* * *

**THE END !**

**Pas de suite ! C'est un OS )**

* * *

**Draco cligne des yeux et se tourne très lentement vers Hagane** : C'est quoi « ça » ?

**Hagane, le dos tourné** : le HPDMHP day.

**Harry avec un gros sourire** : Ça me va moi…

**Draco** : Non mais… c'est quoi ce favoritisme Potterien ?

**Hagane le fixe** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu as eu un lemon non ?

**Draco** : Quoi ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule là, non ?

**Harry** : T'en a eu un, Malfoy, vient pas raler…

**Draco** : La ferme Potter… n'en rajoute pas…

**Hagane** : Tch', prochain coup, je me fais pas chier à calculer la date et il y aura qu'un HPDM day…

**Draco** : QUOI ? Mais… non mais… c'est juste que…

**Harry** : Que t'es terriblement pathétique…

**Draco** : Voilà, je suis ter… POTTER !

**Hagane soupire** : Pitié, criez ailleurs…


End file.
